Classic Stories with Some Turtles
by Blue Bandanna Girl
Summary: What happens when Mikey goes to Wonderland? Or When Donnie goes to The land Of Narnia? What about Raphael and the Wizard of Oz? And where is Leo gone too?
1. Mikey in Wonderland Part 1

Michelangelo was your average everyday teenage mutant ninja turtle. He lived in the sewers of New York city with his three other brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello, and their mutant rat father/sensei, Splinter.

Michelangelo was a happy turtle, content with his video games, comics, and TV shows. And saving the world every now and then. But the one thing he loved most of all was his skateboard. And that was why Mikey was out looking for it.

"Oh skateboard! Here skateboard!"

_Thunk!_

Mikey fell down and placed a hand on his head and glared up at the pipe he had banged his head on. He let out a low, angry, growl, and closed his eyes slipping off into blessed unconsciousness.

After a while, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. A sudden movement to his left caught his attention. "Usagi, dude?" he asked approaching the white rabbit holding a pocket watch in its paw.

"Oh me, oh my! I'm late!" With that the rabbit dashed off, down a tunnel and disappeared out of sight. Mikey pondered on what to do, follow Usagi, or find his skateboard.

"Well. Usagi did have a pocket watch and it must be getting dark. So I shall go and ask him for the time." Mikey reasoned with himself, heading down the tunnel. Now, Mikey did not even notice that what he had just said was oddly out of character, and he continued down the tunnel, in search for Usagi, and the time.

Mikey ran as fast as he could so he could find Usagi and the time soon. But he forgot to watch where he was going and plunged down a deep black hole.

"Duuuuddddddeeeee!" he yelled as he plummeted to his untimely demise. He blinked. Either this was a very deep tunnel, or he was falling _very_ slowly. So slowly in fact that he could notice his surroundings. Millions of clocks where on the wall of the hole, and each one showed a different time. Somewhere big, somewhere small. Somewhere fast, and others slow.

But they all made the same _tick-tock _sound. It was like a harmony of many voices, and as he listened carefully he began to hear words.

Tick-tock, tick-tock

_Down the hole, Alice went,_

_A turtle has fallen,_

_A turtle has fallen._

_Where he goes no one knows,_

_But the ruler of Wonderland_

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_To the land of Wonderland._

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_Tick-a-tock-a, tick-a-tock-a_

_Down he spirals slowly, _

_Tick-a-tock-a, tick-a-tock-a_

_Down he spirals slowly._

_Dum-dum-dum-dum_

_Poor little Alice,_

_Dum-dum-dum-dum_

_It's oh so tragic_

_Poor little Mikey,_

_It's highly unlikely,_

_For him to escape,_

_The land of Wonderland_

Mikey noticed that the clocks had started to disappear. Now in their places, where selves. Some held pictures. Others held books. The green ones held bottles full of different items.

Mikey reached out and took a jar from a shelf and opened it. Inside was strawberry jam. Mikey was feeling a tad bit puckish and ate some of the jam.

Once the jam was gone, all the shelves had disappeared. Only bare walls. These walls were smooth, not rugged like the upper ones, and were painted white. The tunnel also seemed to be growing bigger.

Mikey looked down and saw a white tiled floor approaching. He floated until he was about three feet away from the ground and was suddenly dropped with a _thump!_

"Ow, dude, not nice," he moaned, sitting up and rubbing his rump. He stood up and stretched, reaching for the sky. A couple of cracks came from somewhere inside his shell. But since no one knows where they came from, they are not important.

Mikey looked around, the room was blank and only had a table in the middle and a curtain to the left. Mikey walked over to the table and saw a key and a small bottle with the words "drink me" on it. Since Mikey has never listened to all those times when Leo lectured him on not drinking things that said, "drink me" Mikey picked the bottle up and popped off the cap and took a sip.

Mikey crinkled his nose. It tasted like that beer Raph drank, when Leo wasn't around and Master Splinter was in his room meditating.

Mikey placed the bottle on the table and felt funny. He looked at the table and felt his eyes pop. The table was growing! And so was the rest of the room! Mikey fell down and landed on his rump.

"Ow! Again!"

Mikey looked up at the gigantic table. He shrugged and turned towards the curtain and walked towards it. Since Mikey never paid attention to Leo's "Never open curtains in a strange rooms" lectures, he opened the curtain. Then he quickly placed it back. His eyes grew wide and he gulped. He peeked again and brought his head back to look at the table.

Taking a deep breath, Mikey pulled the curtain openly completely.

"Oh my god  
Becky, look at her butt  
Its so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black

I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make Me so horney  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy

I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's Sweat,Wet, got it goin like a turbo vette

I'm tired of magazines  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back

So Fellas (yeah) Fellas(yeah)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back

(LA face with Oakland booty)

I like'em round and big  
And when I'm throwin a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home  
And UH, double up UH UH  
I aint talkin bout playboy  
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys  
I wannem real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mixalot's in trouble  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knockin these bimbos walkin like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas  
I wanna get with ya  
I won't cus or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby Got it goin on  
Alot of pimps won't like this song  
Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it  
But I'd rather stay and play  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on

So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah)  
Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes (yeah)  
Then turn around  
Stick it out  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back

(LA face with the Oakland booty)

Yeah baby  
When it comes to females  
Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection  
36-24-36  
Only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend throws a Honda  
Playin workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
You aint it miss thing  
Give me a sista I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice did miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
So ladies if the butt is round  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back  
Baby got back  
Little in tha middle but she got much back

Little in tha middle but she got much back

Little in tha middle but she got much back

Little in tha middle but she got much back"

Mikey stared at Leo with wide eyes. Leo looked at his brother. "Dear me Mikey. You need the key to get past." And with that, Leo shut the curtain and disappeared.

Mikey blinked and looked at the tall table. "This is gunna be fun." He smiled evily and pulled out a flamethrower….

TMNT

A/n: And this is the first in the series of some classic stories and the turtles thrown into the mix. I hoped you enjoyed and do review. Just to clear things up, I own nothing, only the first song when Mikey's falling. Please review.


	2. Mikey In Wonderland Part 2

A/n: A/n: Aah! I'm working on four of my own stories right now, AND beta reading my friend's story! I'm losing it! –eye twitch- I sure am glad I have coffee right now. Or else I'd be going crazier! Thank you if you read this a/n and please enjoy the story.

Mikey in Wonderland

Mikey grinned evilly up at the table. With a flamethrower in hand, Mikey was feeling pretty unstoppable. Imagine his surprise when the flamethrower disappeared.

"What the heck!" he said stomping his foot. He kicked the leg of the table and instantly regretted it. "Ow!" he yelled, holding his aching foot. He glared up at the table, tears of pain swelling in his eyes.

He sat down and glared at the curtain. It just hung there taunting him. And taunting him. And taunting him. . .

He could take no more. Mikey looked away from the table and spotted a cake with bright pink icing. It had a sign on it. Curious, Mikey stood up and walked over to the cake and picked up the note. He unfolded it and read it. It said in fancy, cursive writing, 'Eat Me You Moron Of A turtle!' Mikey gasped and glared at the cake.

"How rude!" he said taking a piece of the cake and nibbling on it. He closed his eyes and 'bleched' The cake was awful! It tasted like a combination of Raph's sweat, cat food, and kitty litter, sprinkled generously with bug legs and haddock.

Mikey opened his eyes again when his head hit the ceiling. His eyes widened. His feet were gone!

"Oh no!" he shrieked. "My poor feet have grown so far away, I will have to give them names and let them have their own room! My poor feet. I am so sorry I never treated you better! I hope you can find it within in your toes to forgive me," he called down to his feet. There was no answer, but Mikey swore he heard a 'Moron!" in the distance. Mikey kneeled down and felt relieved when he saw his feet again. Along with the table, and the key. Mikey picked up the key and frowned.

Then he saw it. A small bottle filled with a fizzing black liquid. Mikey placed the key on the ground with a bit of trouble, and opened the small bottle and poured the liquid down his throat. It reminded him of Pepsi. Mikey put the empty bottle down on the table.

A loud rumbling noise came from Mikey's stomach, and slowly made it's way up to his throat. Mikey took a deep breath and let out a loud, "_**BURP!"**_ As Mikey burped, he shrunk. Soon he was about the size of an action figure.

He picked up the key and made his way over to the curtain. He opened the curtain and there was Leo, sitting on a stool reading a magazine. The odd thing about it was that Leo had glass on.

"Ahem." Leo looked up at Mikey, and sighed, shutting his book.

"Give me the key please," Leo said holding his hand out towards Mikey. Mikey handed Leo the key. Leo slipped the key into the wall and turned it. The outline of a grand door appeared and slowly turned into a full door. Leo opened the door and gestured for Mikey to go in.

Mikey walked through the doorway. The door slammed behind him, and Mikey gave a yelp. He rubbed his tail and glared at the door.

Turning forward, Mikey felt his jaw drop open. There were floors that were at least ten stories tall. And most of these flowers where not too friendly looking. Especially the bunch of tulips and roses in the middle.

"Look at that ugly flower!" one said shaking it's petals.

"Ugly? It is hideous!"

"I agree!"

"Banish it from the garden!"

"Yes! Banish it!"

"Get it out of here!"

Next thing Mikey knew, he was flying through the air and landed with a loud crash on a fork in the road.

"YEOW!" he squealed pulling his fork out of his…. Bum. Now, bringing him to stand up and ignore the throbbing sensation in his butt, he looked at the two paths that attached to the road he was on. Here, he remembered, the old saying, "Take the road less traveled on" or something like that.

"Yea right!" he snorted, looking at the creepy path with cobwebs, skeletons, and a terrible stench coming from it. Here is a prim example of when to take the path most traveled on.

The other path smelled like fresh pizza, and had bunnies and butterflies floating and hopping around, with pretty bright green grass and healthy looking trees.

"Scary road… Happy road. Scary. Happy. Scary. Happy. Happy it is!" So the dumb little turtle went on his way down the path of the scary road.

_5 minutes later…_

"Agh!" The dumb little turtle came running back to the fork in the road, a look of pure terror on his face. He quickly turned and ran as fast as possible down the scary road, running as if his life depended upon it.

Down the Happy Road…

Raph let out a loud sniff and blew his nose nosily into his handkerchief. Tears streamed down his face as he let out loud crying sounds.

"Why?" he cried out. "Why? Why? Why? Why will no one kiss me and release me from my curse!"

Yes, Raphael, the roughest, toughest, meanest, hardheaded turtle was cursed, with a truly terrible curse. And what was that curse? Why, he was cursed with being an emotional wreck. And this is why, our meanest, toughest, roughest, hardheaded, turtle was crying. Not because he was cursed, but because the curse was making him cry. So in a way, it was because he was cursed.

And Raph had gained a… _few_… pounds from his current stage.

"Hey!"

Back With Mikey…

"I'm off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" sang Mikey. The authoress picked up her now empty cup of coffee and threw it at Mikey.

"Wrong! You're in Wonderland! Stick to the script!" she shouted going red in the face and whacking Mikey over the top of the head.

Mikey backed away from the enraged albino authoress and began running as fast as he could from her.

"Good riddance!"

A few hours later…

Mikey stopped running and collapsed to the ground, exhausted. He had been running ever since he ran into the mad authoress, and had decided to run as far away as possible from her. Looking around, Mikey stood up and in front of him stood a tall tree with sagging branches, and dead leaves.

"Hello, Michelangelo," a smooth, feline voice purred. Mikey stared at the tree, and a grin began to appear. A head soon followed, then a body….

"Klunk!" shouted Mikey grinning. Klunk blinked.

"I'm not Klunk, I am Cheshire B. Cat."

"No. You're Klunk."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"No!" 

"Yes!"

"No!" 

"Yes!"

"No!" 

"Yes!"

"No!" 

"Yes!"

A few MORE hours later…

"Fine! You are not Klunk! Happy now?" said Mikey.

Cheshire-not-Klunk grinned widely and stepped off of Mikey's shell. "There. No where are you off to?"

"I'm not quite sure…"

"Imbecile. Go down the right road, and you come to a tea party. Down the left, is the wicked witch's castle," Cheshire-not-Klunk meowed.

"So… I go to the witch's castle? 

_Whack!_

"Go to the tea party you idiot!" Chesire-not-Klunk hissed, fur standing on end. Mikey whimpered and began walking down the road.

And then he saw…..

Mikey in Wonderland

And…. SUSPENCE!!! See, I've lost it! Now, please review or I'll feel very sad and start crying cause no one will review to help me improve my writing skills. –sniff sniff- And I would like to thank ilovemyboys for reviewing, and for being the only person to review. So thank you!


End file.
